The Noble House of Black Lives On
by Taleisyn
Summary: STORY UNDER REVIEWCHAPTERS REPOSTEDHermione uncovers somthing that has been hidden for 17 years. She isSirius' daughter! How will Harry handle this interesting twist of fate? And justwho is her mother? Set in seventh year. HPHG
1. Chapter 1

**THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK LIVES ON**

CHAPTER 1

As a black haired girl sits on her childhood bed, she is unknowingly watched.

"I am the Black." She whispers into the dawn of the new day and breaks down in heart wrenching sobs, a piece of parchment crumpled and tear stained in her hands.

Who could have guessed that reading, of all things, could reduce Hermione Granger to this sobbing young woman? The letter in her hand was from the Ministry of Magic, specifically the "Adoptions Office". It read

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_This is in response to your query as to whether you were adopted. In answer to your question, yes you were. As, I'm sure you have been told many times; you are an extremely powerful witch. Too powerful infact to have come from two muggle parents. Unfortunately, we have been unable to locate your mother, we did, however, have a considerably easier time finding you father. He was Sirius Black. We are deeply sorry for your loss, to have found out whom he is then to have already lost him. _

_Your real name is Lady Hermione Titainya Grace Black. _

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Lynne Kroeger  
Head Research Witch,  
Adoptions Office,  
Ministry of Magic._

The people in the picture beside her bed looked at her worriedly. It was Harry and Ron, her, Sirius and Remus. Her father looked to be trying to find away out of the frame to try and comfort her, somehow knowing what she was crying over.

AN: so...what did you think...

Lots of Chocolate Kisses,  
Taleisyn


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except Dylan **

CHAPTER 2

Hermione had only ever known Sirius as Harry's godfather, but he was her real father. But he was dead. She was the only Black left. Almost a year to the day after he was killed, Harry had killed the Dark Lord. As soon as he fell, the Death Eaters loyal to him were killed as well. Poison seeped into their bloodstreams from the Dark Mark. Bellatrix Lestrange was not one of these. When the Death Eaters stormed the Hogwarts castle Harry had taken her out first.

FLASHBACK

"Ooooh is wittle baby Potter back for a second wownd?"

"Yes. But this time I _do_ mean it!" The Death Eater visibly blanched at the glint in Harry's eye. "CRUCIO!" he yelled putting a year's worth of grief and rage into and behind the spell. Bellatrix hit the floor screaming in agony, blood began trickling from her nose, ears and under her fingernails. The curse was lifted and she lay a twitching mess, unseeing and unfeeling.

"I should let you live as a vegetable, unable to even piss without help. But I won't. For Sirius. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

END FLASHBACK

Lady Hermione Titainya Grace Black reflected on all she had learned in the past few weeks. In true Hermione fashion she compiled a list in her head

'Ok...so...1) I'm adopted ...2) Sirius is my father...3) I have money...lots and lots of money!!! I have houses...not just one...a few...this is so surreal'

"Sweet merciful crap!"

"Hermione its time to get up honey!" Emily Granger called from the bottom stair.

"Yes Mum" she grumbled. Even though she wasn't biologically her mother, Hermione still loved Emily as one. Jonathan, her adoptive father had been killed by Bellatrix's husband Rudolpholus a year ago. Now Emily was all alone, left with the 2 month old Dylan who would never know his father.

"Hermione! Get out of bed this instant! You're going to be late!" She started at the sound of her mum's voice and rushed around trying to catch up the lost time. She dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with mixed silver and red glitter. She looked into the bathroom mirror to evaluate the birds nest she called her hair and...

"ARRRRRRRGH!!! HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP!!!!!"

At her daughter's scream Emily raced up the stairs and wrenched open the bathroom door. What she found almost broke her heart. 'Hermione knows.' She thought to herself.

"Mum! What happened to me? How…What...why...HOW??!!!"

"Sweetie take a breath...ok now calm down. You look different because the Glamour charm you father placed on you has been lifted. It was instructed to lift when you found out who he was or on your 18th birthday, whichever came first."

"Wait how do you know about Glamour charms, you aren't a witch." Hermione asked, still slightly dazed at this new development. "Are you?"

"No, I'm not. It was all in the letter we got from your father, about a week after we adopted you."

"Can I see it?" she asked suddenly changing from anxious teenager to know-it-all-bookworm-about-to-learn-something-new. But before her mum could answer, a dignified looking owl entered thru the window bearing a Ministry sealed letter. Hermione took the letter and started reading.

_My dearest Titain (Hermione)_

_If you are reading this then I am either still too chicken to tell you who I am and it's your 18th birthday or I am no longer with you, at all, alright – dead, and you found out about the adoption._

_Firstly let me make it clear to you that yes I did know who you were the first time I saw you. Only I could see thru the charm placed on you. (I think Dumbledore may have his suspicions and before you start stressing, don't worry I already wrote to him about it and he should know the entire story by...now)_

_I have desperately wanted to tell you many times over the past two years who I am. I just didn't know how and I didn't want to tell you while I was still on the run._

_So you're probably wondering who your mother is. Well I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I'm really not kidding on this, she made me swear a wizard's oath. You'll just have to find out on your own, kiddo. Ask Harry and Ron to help you. I'm sure they won't mind. Oh! Speaking of Harry he doesn't know I had you. I just couldn't tell him. You two used to play together when you were little, I was so happy when I saw you together at the Shack._

_Titain, there is something you must know. My animagus form. I was born with ability to change at will. Sort of like Tonks but as a dog. Anyway, I blocked yours but now it should be 'freed', and the glamour should be gone as well. You actually look a lot like Tonks when she's her true self, by the way. Nothing like Bellatrix or Narcissa, thank Merlin._

_I think that's all I have to tell you. Except, no I didn't want to give you up and yes I do still love your mother and most of all yes I do love you, very much. Oh! And you'll find some of the Marauder's best stuff in the attic and basement of the Shrieking Shack. And keep up the DA! Constant Vigilance!!_

_Love always_

_Your Father_

_Lord Sirius Matthew Black_

As she finished her letter, Hermione's face showed love, loss, happiness and desperation. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, which had changed colour with the removal of the glamour. They were now a deep dark mix of black, brown and blue. Her hair was so dark brown it looked black and was no longer frizzy, just wavy. But it was her skin and figure that was the most shocking transformation of all. Her skin had tanned and was olive suggesting a Mediterranean heritage. 'Probably from my mother's side' she thought. Her figure was _definitely_ different. She estimated that she now had a C cup 'yey!' and was about a size or two smaller. She wasn't any taller than before so she remained 5'10".

' I wonder if anyone will recognise me on the train. Oh! I can't wait to see Harry and Ron and everyone. Harry's going to freak. I look so much like dad. Hey! That's the first time I've called him dad!' with that happy thought she practically flew down to breakfast with her mum and baby brother.

Lots of chocolate kisses to those who review

Taleisyn


	3. Chapter 3

_MPORTANT NOTES_: Sirius's letter was written during 5th year...while he was alive Hermione is still 16...she just found out who he was, it negates the 18th birthday condition (thanks to **iceprincess13090** for pointing that out :D)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognise...that belongs to Ms Rowling...I am borrowing and twisting them to my crazed antics :) OH!! I do own Dylan...and the plot :)

Many thanx to my reviewers...chocolate kisses to you all...and as for the rest of you gives a McGonagall glare none for you :P

CHAPTER 3

"Have a good year darling, and owl me when you get to school."

"Yes mum...by baby...you look after mummy now you hear?" she cooed to Dylan, barely registering what her mother had said.

"Well...go on! You can't stand here all day, you'll miss the train."

"Right. Be safe...I love you mum, bye Dylan!" Hermione said as she ran thru the 9 ¾ barrier. She sighed at the scarlet engine before her, 'almost there'.

She looked around trying to find the familiar messy black and fiery read hair that was the trademarks of her best friends, only to come face to back-of-head with the pale faced, blonde boy...no, man...definitely man. There was no way that anyone, even bookworm Granger, could call Draco Malfoy a boy anymore. She stared open mouthed for like a minute, but composed herself as he started to turn around.

"Hi there, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. Can I help you around?" He drawled putting on the smirk he was famous for, only, without the usual resentment he included just for her. It actually looked like he was smiling. (a/n: drools...talk about things that make you go 'mmmm')

"Uh, no thanks ferret, I can find the train by myself...it is hard to miss after all." Hermione drawled right back.

"Granger??!!"

"Black more accurately" she smirked one of his smirks, 'Mione 2 – Ferret 0' she silently added as she walked away, knowing full well he was watching. She didn't have to walk very far though...

"Harry! Ron! Oh , its so good to see you!"

"Uhhhh...do we know you?" Harry asked baffled.

"Oh! Right! It's me, Hermione."

" NO...WAY...Mione? Is that you?? What have you done to yourself?"

"Ugh...Ron! Really!" she sighed exasperatedly. "I didn't actually have a choice in it. The Glamour charm my father put on we was made to dissolve when I found out who he is or on my 18th birthday... well I spose it would be was now." She finished sadly.

"Was? Oh Mione I'm so sorry. Who was h...wait...no...NO! I gotta go." Harry stuttered and ran onto the train.

"Oh dear" Hermione sighed, "Ron go after him, he doesn't need to be alone right now."

"I don't know Mione...maybe you should. You're better at the feelings thing than me." He said, still oblivious as to why Harry ran out.

"Ron its not a good idea for me to go...look at me...who do I look like?"

"Ummmm...uhhhh...ohhh!!" comprehension slowly dawns. "Right...I'll go"

Hermione sat down in 'their' carriage and slowly the tears came, she tried to quieten the sobs that wracked her body but couldn't.

"Well well well. What have we got here? Has the Golden Trio finally broken up? What's wrong Granger, not such a perfect life after all?"

"Oh sod off Malfoy!" she snapped, "and its Black!" she smirked thru her tears as she slammed the door in his face.

Draco was torn. On one perfectly manicured hand he wanted to go find Potty and the Weasel and trade highly unimaginary insults with them, on the other he was curious. That was the second time she had said she was a Black. Curiosity won.

"GET OUT DRACO!" she screamed at him as he entered the compartment. Her saying his name, not his father's, not 'ferret', made him even more curious. 'This is big.' he thought to him self. To his surprise he found himself offering her a hanky and sitting down opposite her.

"Why are you crying?" he demanded.

"None of your damn business!"

"Look! I was trying to help!"

"Like hell you were! And I don't need help from the amazing bouncing ferret, thankyou very much"

"Stop being so bloody stubborn! Stupid sodding Gryffindors!"

"Why do you want to help me?" he just gave her a levelled stare "Oh alright! Harry took one look at me and ran." She mumbled, but it was still loud enough for him to hear her.

"Why? You look great...i mean...errrrr"

"I look like my father Malfoy."

"Most people tend to look like their parents. Has to do with the passing down of chromosomes."

"Ugh! You are such a prat!"

"Ok...ok," he started after along suffering sigh, "why does your looking like your father have Potty running like a girl?"

"My father was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. It brought up memories, painful memories." She suddenly seemed to come to her senses, "Oh Merlin, why am I telling you this?" she whipped out her wand and said in a voice that would have had Riddle running scared, "Don't you tell _anyone_ we had this conversation, I just inherited a library full of interesting magic tomes that I'm just _dying _to read." He gulped and sub-consciously shielded the Malfoy family jewels. She just smirked and walked out.

It was a long, slow ride to Hogwarts when you had no one to talk to. Finally the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and she encountered the first sign of human life since Harry and Ron disappeared, she didn't count Malfoy. "Stupid, ferrety git" she said.

"Mione!" a familiar voice called

"Ginny! Hang on...how you know it was me? I couldn't find you anywhere on the train."

"Oh I was in the compartment that Ron and Harry hid in. Harry just kept muttering 'she's Sirius''. Until Ron cam in that is. I couldn't believe it! My brother actually _bought_ intelligent conversation to the room!!" she laughed at this. "Harry isn't mad at you, you know. It was just a shock." Ginny said gently when she finished laughing.

"Yeh! Tell me about it! I woke up one morning and screamed my head off! I thought I had some how possessed someone!" Ginny just laughed at her and they made their way to the carriages.

Harry and Ron were waiting outside one of them. "Well, come on! We'll miss the feast" Harry said, smiling apologetically at Hermione. He stopped her as she went to get in the carriage. "Mione, I'm so sorry I ran out like that. It was just a shock and I was upset that you kept something like this from me. Is that why you didn't come to The Burow?"

"No! I really couldn't come. Dylan's only two months old and mum really needed help with him." She said as he helped her into the coach. Hands lingering just a little longer than necessary. Once he was seated and they had taken off she started again. "And anyway...how could you think I would keep something this big from you? I only found out a couple of days ago!" She said angrily "You two were the first people I told. Do you have any idea how scared I was when I looked in the mirror? I screamed my bloody head off!"

"Yeah, literally." Ron joked trying to lighten the mood that had settled in the coach. This put an end to the argument that was building as they all began to laugh.

"It seems I'm not the only one undergoing changes around here. Harry James Potter! How many pieces of metal do you have attached to your body?" Harry, in Hermione's opinion, had gotten hot! And the piercings just accentuated it. He had two earrings up the top of his right ear, an eyebrow ring and a tongue ring.

"Oh! And I also got tattoos!" he waved his hand and his tattoos appeared. He had a stag, a black dog and a lily flower all grouped together on his left shoulderblade- behind his heart, a snake coiled around his right shoulder and down his arm and...

"Harry what is that one??" Ginny asked.

"Oh? That...its...um...just an animal." That last one was on his left pec.

'Very nice' Hermione thought to herself as she admired the quidditch toned body on show. He had to take his shirt off to show them the tattoos. 'Thankyou Oliver and Angelina for your rigorous training sessions'

"Hermione!"

"Huh?" 'oh damn he put the shirt back on'

"I asked you a question" at her blank look, Harry asked it again. "Did Sirius name you Hermione of did your...er...parents?"

"Oh! Actually I forgot to tell you that part. You ran away before I could re-introduce myself to you" Harry had the grace to blush. "My real name is Lady Hermione Titainya Grace Black. But in a letter I got from Sirius, he called me Titain. I have to admit...I like the sound of it. It's a really cool name."

"So what do you want us to call you?" Harry asked.

"I...um...actually could you still call me Hermione? Its just Titain is what my dad called me and..."

"We understand." Ginny said sympathetically

"Lady?" Ron sniggered. (enter the comic relief, stage left)

"Well that's what the Ministry official said" she said suddenly defensive.

"Hey, calm down Sweets," Harry soothed. "he was just asking a question" Ron didn't notice but Ginny and Hermione picked up on the endearment Harry used. Hermione smiled and leaned against him, content. Ginny gave a smirk that seemed to say 'finally, what the bloody hell took you two so long!'

"Oh look we're here" Ron said, unintentionally ruining the tender moment going on between his best friends.

"Home" Harry and Hermione sighed together.

And the end of another chapter...well? What are you waiting for...review!!!

Lots of Chocolate kisses

Taleisyn


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Dumbledore's opening speech and the Sorting was over sooner that expected and dinner, as usual, was delicious. As the talk started to rise to a dull roar, signalling that everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and tapped his goblet. Three of the tables instantly quietened. One, three guesses which one, took longer, but a glare/sneer from their Head of House shut them up instantly.

"I would like to make one last announcement. The Head Boy and Girl for this year are…" He paused, twinkling madly. "...Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House and" again he paused. Hermione was nearly jumping out of her seat with anticipation. "Lady Hermione Black of Gryffindor." The entire school looked at Dumbledore as if he had finally lost what little sanity he had left. "You all know her as Hermione Granger." Disbelief and comprehension were expressed on the sea of faces that turned to find her. "Draco, Lady Hermione, please come up here so they can see you." As she made her way to the Head Table, Hermione heard murmurs of 'that's not Hermione'. When they finally reach the table Dumbledore introduced them to the school again and dismissed the rest of the students. "Would you two please wait behind? I need to show you to you common room."

As they set off from the Great Hall, they made they're way to the Room of Requirement corridor. Hermione shot the Headmaster a questioning look. He just twinkled at her. They stopped at a dead end and there was a portrait of a dragon and a black tiger with white stripes.

"The password is 'Bubblegum Flavoured Chocolate." The portrait swung open,

"Welcome to the Head dormitory. Lady Hermione."

"Please, just Hermione."

"Very well, Hermione, your room is to the left, Draco your's is to the right. There is a bathroom, a kitchen and a library in here somewhere as well. Well goodnight." He made to leave.

"Uh Professor? What do you mean somewhere?"

"Oh, they've been around the staircases too long and they learnt how to move around." On that final and confusing note, he left, still twinkling madly, and leaving two very confused students in his wake.

Draco turned to Hermione, "So, a Black, huh?"

"_The_ Black actually and what of it?"

"You do realise what this means don't you?" He asked. She arched her eyebrow in silent question. "Welcome to the family" He said coldly.

"What?" she spat. "What f_amily_? She forced the word from her mouth as though it were a piece of vermin.

"My mother was a Black before she married my father, we're cousins." Hermione sat heavily in the nearest chair and began to massage her temples.

"Wonderful! This is just fantastic! I can't handle this! This is too much." She jumped up and grabbed her wand and left their dormitory intending to find Harry.

She entered the Gryffindor common room and all eyes were on her. She scanned the room for Harry and Ron and Ginny. They weren't there.

"Colin! Where's Harry?" she asked, well sort of demanded.

"Up in his room, Her – Lady – Her – Hermione"

"Its Hermione, just Hermione." She said already making her way to the boy's stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I know I've taken way too long to up date. I went and got engaged, and left at the alter, doesn't inspire much of the happy feelings. Anyways, Noble House is now under review. I would really appreciate the help on getting started again, anyone want to beta??? Thanks, Taleisyn


End file.
